Arthur and friends in SPUSA 2
by Travis 2016
Summary: Sequel to the other story. No threats and warnings allowed don't turn me in.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>Sequel to the other story. With Democratic Socialist in power in Elwood City. As in the Majority. Other parties still has elected members. They hope to get the Majority back. After all they have a European like economy now.<p>

Arthur said, "So what will be your first act as Mayor Mom?"

Mrs. Read said, "The School Board will build new Schools so i will sign it."

Arthur said, "Okay."

He D.W. Buster Francine Muffy Ladonna Bud and Brain will be going to that new Elementary School. And Kate in two years at Elf. As in for Preschool. They wont know until the start of Summer Vacation. Mr. and Mrs. Read will enroll them in it as in Arthur and D.W. that is. Ones like Fern and them will stay at Lakewood. Arthur is heading to School now.

Arthur said, "Yes new Schools will come. Two getting built and 1 is taking over an old Day care center."

Buster said, "That is so cool."

Francine said, "It sure is."

They went inside the School. To their lockers and into the classroom. Mr. Ratburn came in. He will miss them all. After all only two days of School is left. The kids love summer vacation. They go to that camp. They still don't know they will be going another school for two years. After School they went home.

Mr. Read said, "How was school today Arthur?"

Arthur said, "It was very good."

Mr. Read said, "That is good."

Last day of School will be great. Next chapter we be as soon as i can.


	2. 2nd to the last day of School

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>The next day. One more day until the end of the School year. That Arthur and most of his friends will go to that new School instead of staying at Lakewood. That new School is called United Elementary School. They will go there for 2 years.<p>

Mrs. Read said, "Have fun at at School Honey."

Arthur said, "I will Mom."

Mrs. Read said, "That is good. Tomorrow after School i will take you DW and your friends to watch the new Schools get built."

Arthur said, "Okay Mom. Any reason?"

Mrs. Read said, "You might learn how buildings are built."

Arthur said, "Sure Mom. See you later."

He Buster and Francine are walking to School together. Went in the School to their lockers and into the classroom. Five minutes Later Mr. Ratburn came in. After School they went to the meeting. Then they went home. Grandma Thora is there. Mrs. Read because she is the Mayor and Mr. Read off doing Catering.

Arthur said, "Hi Grandma."

Thora said, "How was School today Arthur?"

Arthur said, "It went well today. Tomorrow i will be the last day that i am in the 3rd grade."

Thora said, "That is right. I think your parents will take you kids to see the new Schools after School and meeting tomorrow."

Arthur said, "You heard correct Grandma."

Thora said, "I just might come with all of you."

Arthur said, "Okay."

Thora said, "Yep."

After a bit Mr. and Mrs. Read came home.

Arthur said, "Hi Mom and Dad."

D.W. "Like he said."

Mrs. Read said, "Thanks you two. Now to start dinner."

After dinner D.W. had a bath. And Arthur his shower. Changed in there pajamas it was bedtime. Tomorrow is the last day of school.


	3. Last Day of School

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>The next day it is the last day of School today. Arthur and DW woke up. They got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. They are having pancakes and Sausage and orange juice to drink.<p>

Arthur said, "Now this is good."

Mrs. Read said, "It sure is. Enjoy you two."

D.W. said, "We will."

Arthur said, "We sure will Mom."

Mrs. Read said, "Good. I know you kids will."

They did enjoy their breakfast. Arthur and DW are heading to their School's. They are happy. Things is going well for them. With Socialist in control which they love. They love Democratic Socialism. After School which was very good. They went to the youth meeting. Then they went to the Read house.

Mrs. Read said, "Are you kids ready to go?"

Arthur said, "I think we all are."

Buster said, "Yes indeed."

Francine said, "I will love to see it."

Muffy said, "Same here."

Brain said, "Yes indeed same here."

Fern said, "Same here."

Sue Ellen said, "Same here."

D.W. said, " Same here."

Ladonna said, "Same here."

Bud said, "And same here."

They got the the cars and such and went to Where United Elementary School is getting built. They have no idea yet that they will be going to that School. The School has already started to enroll kids. So far they have 17 kids that just moved into Elwood City. And 3 from Mighty Mountain making 20 kids so far. They will be in that School as well.


	4. Work begins

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>They are heading to where that New School will be at. Mrs. Read being the Mayor will hold the Ground breaking Ceremony.<p>

Arthur said, "Why didn't they start yet?"

Mrs. Read said, "You came for the Ground Breaking Ceremony really."

Arthur said, "Makes since to me. When does work begin?"

Mrs. Read said, "Right away. Just after i do the Ground Breaking Ceremony."

She did the Ceremony. The work to get the Ground ready has begun. They got 10 Students from another School plus 15 new students which makes 25 plus the 30 they had already which makes 55 students plus 2 from a preschool makes 57 so far. Arthur and them will also be going to it. They will ask them if they want to go to that School or stay where they are at.

Brain said, "It is in a new Subdivision. Who knows if it will be safe or not."

Arthur said, "I think it will be safe."

Brain said, "I sure hope so."

Buster said, "Well Houses is being built and looks like a Church is also getting built."

The land for the new School is getting ready. After that it was time to have dinner at a Local Restaurant called Once upon a Restaurant which they ate at before. They are now home.

Arthur said, "Will that Subdivision be safe Mom?"

Mrs. Read said, "Should be Honey. Any reason you asked?"

Arthur said, "Brain brought it up."

Mrs. Read said, "We was hoping if you kids want to go to that new School?"

Arthur said, "Let me think about it."

D.W. said, "Like he said."

Mr. Read said, "You two have plenty of time to think about it."

They will go to that New School and some of their friends.


	5. We think Mrs Read is a good Mayor

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>The Next day The Foundations are getting laid. It will have a big Playground for Recess. Once again Arthur and them are once again are watching it with Mrs. Read. They just got two from another Preschool for Kindergarten. 59 students so far. Arthur and them will indeed go to that School instead of Lakewood.<p>

Buster said, "I heard it will have a big playground."

Arthur said, "Same thing i heard."

More people has moved in that new Subdivision. They are good People. Bad People wont live in that Subdivision.

Brain said, "Looks like they are good people."

Arthur said, "I heard they are."

Mrs. Read said, They sure are. Not like the People in the projects area. Lots of good people their who like Democratic Socialism. We could hire more Police to help lower crime."

Arthur said, "Sounds good to me."

Mrs. Read said, "It sure is Honey. I will have them hire more Police."

Brain said, "That will be good."

Mrs. Read said, "It sure is Alan."

All the Adults call him by his real name. It was time to head to the Sugar Bowl for Lunch.

Arthur said, "That is why our Mom is a good Mayor."

D.W. said, "She sure is. She might be one of our best Mayor's we ever had."

Arthur said, "I also think so."

Buster said, "I agree with you two."

Brain said, "I also agree."

Muffy said, "She sure is."

Francine said, "Yep."

Sue Ellen said, "She sure is. They have that same system in works well there. So it will work here."

They love Democratic Socialism. After Lunch they went to the Park then to see a Movie.


	6. The Teachers

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>The next day they went back to watch the work being done for the new School. They decided to enroll in that School. Arthur D.W. Bud Emily Buster Ladonna Brain Francine Sue Ellen and Muffy. Making a total so far of 68 students. Soon 2 to 3 will also enroll in it. Fern and Binky for sure. Maybe or maybe not George will.<p>

Arthur said, "Think we will be going to that School."

Brain said, "Yes indeed. I just hope the Teachers are good."

Mrs. Read said, "I am sure they will be. Most are new except two. One from Mighty Mountain and one from a School in Crown City. That the school board hired so far. One per grade for now. More will be hired. Like Lakewood three per grade except Kindergarten."

The School Board hired Two more teachers. One new and one from A School from another town. For 1st and 2nd grades. They are talking to three for the 3rd grade and three for the 4th grade. For the 3rd grade is A Former 3rd grade Student Teacher well two of them and one from a local Charter School. They hired one of the Student Teachers. They are talking to one former student Teacher A Teacher from another local charter school and A Teacher from Crown City. So we go to that.

School Board President said, "So you was a Student Teacher at PS 22?"

Mrs. Paxton said, "Yes sir. I was a Substitute teacher three times. The Students like me."

School Board President said, "Wait in the waiting room so we can talk to the other two. Tell the Charter School teacher to come in please."

Mrs. Paxton said, "Yes sir."

She did just that. In came Mr. Goldberg.

School Board President said, "So you are A Charter School for a Year?"

Mr. Goldberg said, "Yes sir. I have more Teaching Experence than the Student Teacher."

School Board President said, "Wait in the waiting room and bring in that Man from Crown City."

He did just that. So they are talking to Dr. Henderson. He is very smart and three years Experince. Being a Teacher and one year Being a Student Teacher makes four years Experince.

School Board President said, "So a year as a Student Teacher and three years being a 4th grade Teacher?"

Dr. Henderson said, "Yes sir. I am good with kids and they love me for it."

School Board President said, "Guard bring the other two please time to vote."

The other two came in the vote started. They hired Dr. Henderson.


	7. When is the Grand Opening?

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>Arthur decided to ask his Dad when the School has it's Grand Opening. Since they will go to that school.<p>

Arthur said, "Dad when does that School have it's Grand Opening?"

Mr. Read said, "I don't know. But i know someone who does."

Arthur said, "Who?"

Mr. Read said, "Mr. Haney."

Arthur said, "Oh yeah he got Elected to it."

Mr. Read said, "Yes indeed. Bed time son."

Arthur said, "Good night dad."

He went up to bed. Mr. Read will talk to Mr. Haney when the School will have it's Grand Opening. The next day he did.

Mr. Haney said, "Late August before School. I will tell you the exact date closer to the day."

Mr. Read said, "Okay. My son wanted to know."

Mr. Haney said, "Okay."

He came home and told Arthur and D.W.

D.W:. said, "Who will my Teacher be?"

Mr. Read said, "Mrs. Compson."

D.W. said, "Okay."

Arthur said, "My teacher will be Mr. Henderson."

D.W. said, "I have heard of him."

Mr. Read said, "We all have."

D.W. said, "Oh yeah."

She is happy that Emily Bud and Brain's Cousin will be in class with each other again.

Arthur said, "Only three of my friends wont be going to that School."

D.W. said, "Who?"

Arthur said, "George Jenna and Alex."

D.W. said, "Okay."

Them two are indeed happy. Next chapter we skip to the Grand Opening of that School for the Open house.


	8. The Open house

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>This Chapter is the Grand Opening and open house. They get to tour the School the parking lot and Playground. The Read family and them will go to it. They are getting ready now.<p>

Mrs. Read said, "Lets get going. You kids can wear regular clothes. Which you kids are."

Arthur said, "Already Mom."

D.W. said, "Same here."

Mrs. Read said, "That is good."

Mr. Read said, "Same here."

Kate said, "Same here."

Yeah she can talk now. Now they are going to their car. Now we head to The Compson house.

Mrs. Compson said, "Lets go kids to the open house."

Bud said, "I am ready."

Ladonna said, "Same here."

Mrs. Compson said, "Then lets get going."

They are heading out to the Minivan. They arrived there. Bud is amazed at what he sees. It is bigger and looks very nice. That School has 120 students.

Bud said, "Now that is a nice and big School."

Ladonna said, "It sure is."

Cisely said, "Lets head inside."

They did so. They were amazed at the sight. It is nice and clean. They went in the Lunch room where everyone is. Nice and clean in there as well. They saw Arthur and them there.

Ladonna said, "Hi Arthur."

Arthur said, "Hi Ladonna."

They took the tour and liked what they saw. Bud most of all. Next chapter School begins.


	9. First Day of School

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>Today is their first day at School. At United Elementary School instead of Lakewood. Them 2 woke up and got dressed in 2 different rooms of Course. They went down stairs or breakfast. They had breakfast.<p>

Mrs. Read said, "Well off to the Bus stop for you two so you can head to that School."

Arthur said, "Okay Mom. Come on D.W.

D.W. said, "Okay."

They grabbed their backpacks and heading to where their bus stop is at. They saw some of their friends there. That includes Ladonna and Bud. Also Buster Francine Muffy and Brain.

Bud said, "Hi Arthur and D.W."

D.W. said, "Hi Bud."

Ladonna said, "Dr. Henderson seems nice."

Arthur said, "He sure does."

Brain said, "I also heard he is a good Teacher."

Five minutes later the Bus came. Bailey became a School Bus driver. So he is their Bus driver. They got in that Bus. He then picked up some kids such as Sue Ellen Binky and Fern.

Arthur said, "Muffy why is Bailey a bus driver?"

Muffy said, "He just wanted to become one. That is why. We just happen to be on his Bus route."

Arthur said, "Okay."

Muffy said, "The one who was going to be our Bus driver got fired or yelling at kids to much."

Arthur said, "When did he get fired?"

Muffy said, "Just five days ago. So Bailey got hired."

They picked up one more group of kids. Now heading to that School. They got there went inside to their lockers and went in Dr. Henderson's classroom. Five minutes later he came in. He took role call. They will have fun on day one.

Dr. Henderson: You kids can have fun on day one. Tomorrow we start class and homework.

After day one they went to the Youth meeting for SPUSA of Elwood City. They went home.


	10. 4 new members

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>Arthur and DW woke up got dressed and went down the stairs for breakfast. They start School work and homework starting today. For Arthur at least. Dr. Henderson does not give as much homework as Mr. Ratburn. They just had Crunch Cereal.<p>

Mrs. Read said, "Have fun at School you two. I heard a good meeting for four new members for the youth wing."

Arthur said, "That is good."

Mrs. Read said, "That i know."

D.W. said, "Anyone we know?"

Mrs. Read said, "You kids might have seen them at your School."

Arthur said, "Okay later Mom."

They are now heading to the Bus stop. With their friends.

Francine said, "I heard we are getting 4 new members from our School will join our party."

Arthur said, "Mom told us that."

D.W. said, "She sure did."

Francine said, "Okay."

The Bus came and they got on it. Picked up more kids and went to School. They went inside of it to their lockers and went into the classroom. Little later on at the end of the School day.

Dr. Henderson said, "The only homework today is to work at home."

After School they went to the parties HQ for the youth meeting. The four new kids came in. We see an Aardvark A Cat a Rabbit and A Dog. Two Boys and two girls.

Mr. Haney said, "This is Gary Anderson Tina Miller Mark Sutter and Tina Winslow."

They all welcomed them to the ruling party. After that they went home had dinner and such and it was bed time.


	11. Why we have a Substitute?

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>The next day same thing as other days. Crunch Cereal again. They love it. They will have a Substitute teacher today.<p>

Mr. Read said, "Good morning you two."

Arthur said, "Good morning Dad. Where is mom at?"

Mr. Read said, "She had to leave early today. How about Pancakes for breakfast?"

Arthur said, "Sounds good to me."

D.W. said, "Same here."

They had a good breakfast. They are heading to the Bus stop with their friends.

Buster said, "Hi Arthur and D.W.

Arthur said, "Hi Buster."

D.W. said, "Hi Bud."

Bud said, "Hi DW."

Five minutes later the Bus came and they got in it. They picked up some other kids and are heading to that School as always. They went inside to their lockers and went into the classroom. 5 minutes Mrs. Read the Mayor came in. She took role call.

Mrs. Read said, "Dr. Henderson and the other teachers is at a meeting at the Public Library. So we have Substitutes today. Now lets begin the lessons now."

At the meeting at the Library. It is right now about the Students in that other School.

Dr. Henderson said, "How many are in the 4th grade?"

Mr. Blackwell said, "Five of them."

Dr. Henderson said, "I can only fit three of them."

Mrs. Washington said, "Then i will take the other two then."

Dr. Henderson said, "Sounds good to me."

After School they went to the meeting and then went home. You know the rest.


	12. Be good to the New Students

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>At that time at the Compson house. Bud is going to talk to his Mom Cisely Compson. About when she will come back to Teaching in his Class.<p>

Bud said, "When will you come back to Teaching?"

Mrs. Compson said, "Tomorrow. Bath time."

Bud said, "Okay Mom."

They went upstairs Bud has his pajamas with him. He took off all his clothes including his hat. He got in the bathtub. After his bath he was still hatless and barefoot. He went to sleep in his bed in his bedroom. The next Day at the Read house. Arthur and DW woke up got dressed and went Down the stairs to have breakfast.

Mrs. Read said, "Good morning you two. You kids will be getting new Classmates in both your classes."

D.W. said, "We will?"

Mrs. Read said, "Yes you kids will. You get two D.W."

Arthur said, "How many classmates we get in our class?"

Mrs. Read said, "Three of them. I want you to become friends with them. But that is up to you two."

Arthur said, "Okay Mom."

D.W. said, "Okay."

After breakfast they went to the Bus stop with their friends as always. Five minutes later the Bus came got in it. Went inside the School as always and did what they always do. They went in the classroom. Five minutes later Dr. Henderson with three Children with him. One Cat one Alligator and one Aardvark. Two boys and a Girl.

Dr. Henderson said, "This is Megan Morrison Albert Ryan and Mark Hunter."

Class said, "Hello new students."

Dr. Henderson said, "Megan sit next to Binky. Albert between Arthur and Francine and Mark in the back behind Muffy. By the way them kids are from that Private School that was shut down. Be good to them."

They was good to them. They will become their friends. They told their parents about it. Then came dinner and bath or shower time then bed.


	13. Yes they are now our friends

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>The Next Day the two woke up got dressed. Went down stairs for breakfast as always. This time Sausage omelettes.<p>

Arthur said, "Smells like we are having omelettes."

Mrs. Read said, "You are correct Honey. Sausage omelettes that is. Since you two was nice to them kids."

Arthur said, "I hope they become friends of ours."

Mrs. Read said, "I know you two will."

They got their omelettes and orange juice to drink. After breakfast they went to the bus stop as always. You get the rest. At School in the classroom. The three new kids are there. At Recess they are talking to them kids.

Mark said, "Sure we can become friends."

Albert said, "We sure can."

Megan said, "Yes of course."

Arthur said, "That is good."

Buster said, "It sure is."

Brain said, "I agree."

They all became friends. DW made friends with the two in her class. Mr. and Mrs. Read are proud of them two. They did that after School and party youth meeting.

Arthur said, "Yes we made friends with the new kids."

Mrs. Read said, "I am proud of you two. We are going out to dinner to celebrate it."

Arthur said, "Where to?"

Mrs. Read said, "Once upon a Restaurant."

Arthur said, "I love that place."

D.W. said, "Same here."

Mr. Read said, "And same here."

Kate said, "Same here."

They went there got their food and enjoyed it. After that they went home. Kate and D.W. had their baths and Arthur his shower. After that they went in their rooms and went to sleep.


	14. Study hard kids

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>As always the three woke up as always got dressed and such. Went down stairs for Crunch Cereal. Arthur will ask Dr. Henderson was at a meeting. That is what he will do. And an IQ test coming up. They need to study for it. Study hard that is. His Mom is talking about that test coming up during breakfast.<p>

Mrs. Read said, "Honey you need to study hard for that test.

Arthur said, "I started last night Mom. I will do good on it."

Mrs. Read said, "Study more. I don't want you in Special Ed."

Arthur said, "Don't worry about it. I am not Nervous about it. I am not the Special Ed. type."

She is still nervous. He will do well on that test. He is studying hard for it. He will do well indeed. After breakfast they went to the bus stop as always.

Brain said, "That test is coming up."

Arthur said, "That i know."

Brain said, "Come over to my house all of you after dinner to study."

Arthur said, "Let me ask my parents."

Francine said, "Same here."

Muffy said, "Count me in."

Sue Ellen said, "Same here."

Buster said, "Same here."

Binky said, "Maybe."

Brain said, "Good."

Then came the bus they got on it. After picking up more kids they are heading to that School. After Dr. Henderson came in and took roll call Arthur raised his hand.

Dr. Henderson said, "May i help you Arthur?"

Arthur said, "What was your meeting about the other day?"

Dr. Henderson said, "For the new Students. That is what it was for."

After School they went to study at Brains house except Binky. After baths or showers they are in there pajamas. It was now bedtime.


	15. The test Last chapter

Arthur and Friends and the SPUSA 2

* * *

><p>Today is test day. We skip to the School. They all studied hard except Binky Barns. He did study but he will do poor on it. The test will begin soon. Number 2 pencils only.<p>

Dr. Henderson said, "Begin your test now. Good luck all of you."

They started the test. Fifthteen minutes later three students was done with it. Arthur Brain and Francine. Then by the others. Then came recess. The Teachers are grading the test. Only 2 students failed it. Binky and some 2nd grader. The 2nd grader is a girl named Tina McVey. She is a Cat girl that wears clothes like a cross between DW and Molly. And an attitude a cross between Muffy and Emily. She is not very smart. She is like Carl. She has Aspergers Syndrome. After recess came Lunch. They eat good there. Once a week they eat what Rich people eat. Today is that day. Lobster or Sirloin steak. Just Veggie made for Sue Ellen since she is a Vegitarian.

Arthur said, "I got the Lobster."

Muffy said, "Same here."

They love that school. After Lunch they went back to get their test back graded. And called two to the office. For bad grades on it.

Dr. Henderson said, "Here is your test back."

Binky got a very low score.

Principal said, "Will Binky Barns and Tina McVey come to my office right away."

The learned they will be transfered to another School. They hate the results and plan to appeal. At home them two got in trouble for doing poor which they protest. After dinner and such baths or showers for all. Bedtime. The end.


End file.
